Like a Voice, In The Night
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Aku suka mendengar itu, sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya. Nyanyian itu selalu terdengar dimalam hari, mengalun dengan indahnya Suara indah yang keren itu, darimana kamu berasal? / "Sebenarnya aku datang ke dunia ini selama sebulan karena aku mendapatkan tugas. 'Hiburlah, buatlah gadis itu tersenyum bagaimana pun caranya' " / "Hanya sebulan? Tidak bisakah lebih lama lagi?" /


Aku suka mendengarkan suara itu, sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan olehnya. Nyanyian itu selalu terdengar dimalam hari, mengalun dengan indahnya~ Suara indah yang keren itu, darimana kamu berasal? / "Sebenarnya aku datang ke dunia ini selama sebulan karena aku mendapatkan tugas. '**Hiburlah, buatlah gadis itu tersenyum bagaimana pun caranya**' " / "Hanya sebulan? Tidak bisakah lebih lama lagi?" / "Selamat tinggal" /

::

Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

::

Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin

::

Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia

::

Fantasy & Friendship

::

OOC, Typo(s), gaje, abal, kebanyakan dialog, alur kecepetan, dll_. _

::

K

::

**~ Happy Reading ~**

::

Lagi-lagi aku mendengarnya~ Mendengar suara alunan nyanyian indah itu. Seorang dengan suara _baritone_ sedang menyanyi di dekat rumahku. Setiap tengah malam, pasti selalu ada yang menyanyi. Aku tidak tahu itu lagu apa, tapi saat aku mendengarnya itu membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku mulai mendengar nyanyian itu bulan lalu, saat bulan itu juga ada murid baru di sekolahku. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan teman sekelasku yang satu itu. Intinya aku sangat ingin berteman dengan pemilik suara itu. Tapi saat aku mencoba menghampirinya, dia selalu kabur dan hilang entah kemana. Yang kutahu hanya suaranya, aku tidak tahu wujudnya seperti apa.

Tapi aku suka, suka mendengar nyanyian itu dari suara di malam hari~

**Like a Voice, in the Night**

"NATSU~! GRAY~! Kalian bisa tidak sih berhenti berantem~!" seru Lucy pada mereka berdua.

Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster, orang seperti mereka berdua memang bisa disebut musuh walau kenyataannya mereka berdua adalah teman. Tidak ada yang bisa memberhentikan perkelahian mereka bedua kecuali teman Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet.

"Serahkan saja padaku" kata Erza, ia berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai aksinya. Yah~ Orang yang biasa dipanggil Erza oleh Lucy lah yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada di depan mereka.

Lucy kagum padanya, ia selalu berharap untuk bisa menghentikan perkelahian mereka berdua. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, dan itu tidak jadi masalah buat Lucy.

Oh ya~ Natsu baru datang ke sekolah yang sama dengan Lucy bulan yang lalu. Tapi dia cepat sekali berbaur dengan teman-teman yang berada di kelas. Yang membuat Lucy penasaran adalah, Natsu tidak pernah memberitahu dimana alamat rumahnya. Natsu hanya memberikan sebuah _clue _'**sangat jauh, kalian tidak mungkin menggapainya**'.

Tapi yang membuat Lucy heran lagi, saat pulang sekolah Natsu langsung bersiap-siap dan segera pulang dengan tergesa-gesanya. Lucy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi mungkin dia punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya.

Akhirnya perkelahian Natsu dan Gray terhenti juga oleh Erza.

"Haha~ Tapi tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Erza" Lucy tertawa miris saat melihat apa yang Erza lakukan pada kedua orang itu. Ia merasa cukup kasihan pada mereka berdua~ Sampai ada benjolan besar di kepala Natsu dan Gray.

"Itu biar aku cepat memakan _strawberry cake_" ternyata alasannya untuk makan_ strawberry cake_ rupanya. Erza memang suka dengan kue rasa itu, makanya Lucy tidak heran lagi. Apapun Erza lakukan agar Erza bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang.

"Jadi, bagaimana si suara misterius itu?" Erza melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Lucy kaget. Tapi mungkin Lucy mau menceritakannya pada Erza, makanya ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan Erza.

"Yah~ Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Padahal aku sangat ingin berteman dengannya" Lucy bercerita pada Erza sambil menopang dagunya.

Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Aku sangat mau berteman dengannya, itulah keinginanku selama sebulan ini. Tapi saat aku hampir mendapati sosoknya, selalu saja ada kejadian yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang kejadian yang menghambat aku gagal mendekatinya. Itu adalah kejadian yang selalu sama.

'**Ada suara cekikikan, itu yang membuatku selalu gagal mendekati pemilik suara itu**'. Padahal disekitarku tidak ada siapa-siapa selain pemilik suara itu" cerita Lucy tambah panjang.

Ya memang Lucy mendapati kejadiaan yang sama selama sebulan itu. Bahkan suara cekikikan itu sampai masuk ke dalam mimpinya.

"Hanya suara cekikikan doang loh Lucy. Masa itu membuatmu takut? Lagian kemungkinan saja itu suara dari suara misterius itu" ucap Erza untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada hantu di dunia ini.

"Haa~ Kamu tidak pernah mendengar suara cekikikannya seperti apa sih. Kalau kamu dengar pasti kejadiannya sama seperti aku. Lagian saat aku mendengar suara itu, masih tetap ada suara nyanyian itu" seru Lucy mengeluh, coba saja kalau Lucy sedikit berani. Pasti dia bisa melihat seperti apa sosok dengan suara indah dan keren itu.

"Pokoknya aku harus bisa melihat sosoknya! Aku akan berusaha, bagaimana pun caranya" seru Lucy kembali bersemangat sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Lucy melihat Erza menatap sesuatu dengan datar, Lucy pun ikut melihat arah yang sama dengan Erza.

"Melihat apa?" tanya Lucy. Ia sangat bingung kenapa Erza menatap sesuatu seperti itu. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?

"Tadi Natsu mau kesini, tapi sepertinya tidak jadi" jawabnya. Natsu mau kesini? Tapi kenapa dia pergi lagi ya? Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Lucy. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang membuat Natsu gagal sampai ke tempat Lucy dan Erza berada.

"Wajahnya seperti wajah tidak suka" kata-kata itu malah membuat Lucy tertusuk benda tajam. Ada apa ya? Kok wajah Natsu menunjukkan wajah tidak suka seperti itu? Perasaan Lucy tidak membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang dirinya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Lucy pada Erza, Erza hanya menggeleng dan kembali menyantap potongan kue terakhir miliknya.

"Mungkin saja dia ada hubungannya dengan si suara itu"

::

::

::

• _**Lucy P.O.V.**_ •

Yah~ Aku kehilangan dirinya. Kenapa dia bisa menghilang secepat itu? Padahal banyak yang ingin kutanyakan.

Kata-kata Erza yang tadi membuat aku penasaran. '_Mungkin saja dia ada hubungannya dengan si suara itu_' Ada hubungannya? Yang kupikirkan sekarang, mungkinkan pemilik suara itu adalah Natsu? Kalau memang iya, kenapa suara seindah dan sekeren itu tidak pernah dipamerkan oleh Natsu di sekolah? Ikut lomba menyanyi gitu? Juga pas disuruh menyanyi Natsu tidak pernah mau. Katanya suaranya sumbang? Tapi kalau pemilik suara itu memang Natsu orangnya, keinginanku untuk berteman denganya berarti sudah terkabul dong?

Sudahlah~ Aku tidak mau mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Kalau aku terlalu berharap terlalu banyak, dan kenyataannya bukan, nanti aku menjadi seperti dulu lagi.

Aku berjalan dengan lesu ke rumahku, aku berharap dengan berendam akan sedikit menenangkan hatiku dan menghilangkan rasa penasaranku. Tapi apa mungkin malam ini aku akan mendengar suara itu?

Tunggu~ Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu? Pasti masih bisa mendengarkannya, kan? Mendengarnya lebih lama lagi. Tapi entah kenapa, aku memiliki perasaan tidak akan pernah mendengar suara itu lagi. Kenapa aku jadi sedih begini?

Kalau sampai aku tidak mendengarnya lagi, bagaimana perasaanku ya? Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu buru-buru pulang ke rumah agar tidak ketinggalan untuk mendengar suara itu. Bahkan suara tersebut sampai kurekan dan kusimpan di ponselku. Aku sangat menyukai suara itu, makanya aku belum siap kalau sampai suara itu menghilang.

Aku sampai dirumah sudah, tapi saat aku mau masuk ke rumahku, aku melihat seperti ada sesuatu yang lewat. Tapi apa? Itu seperti sebuah bayangan manusia, tapi anehnya entah benar atau salah yang kulihat, bayangan itu seperti memiliki sayap.

Ya sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Mungkin tadi aku hanya salah lihat, mungkin pikiranku akan kembali tidak acak-acakkan saat mendengar suara itu kembali. Aku sangat tidak sabar mendengar nyanyian itu, tidak sabar malam tiba.

Sekarang aku berendam, dengan berendam akan sedikit menghilangkan kepenatanku di hari ini. Sambil berendam, aku memutar suara itu yang kurekam. Tenang sekali rasanya, tapi masih kurang rasanya kalau hanya mendengarkan melalui rekaman. Selesai sudah aku berendam, ternyata masih jam enam. Enam jam lagi aku harus menunggu, karena biasanya suara itu terdengar saat jam dua belas malam tepat.

Selama enam jam itu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku membuka jendela dan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk ke dalam kamarku. Sejuknya~ Aku menutup mataku, itu tandanya aku menikmati angin tersebut. Sangat sejuk~

Hee? Aku merasa ada yang nyangkut di rambutku. Aku membuka mataku dan mengambil benda yang nyangkut itu.

Bulu? Angin bertiup, bulu pun datang. Indahnya~ Bulu putih bersinar, seperti sayap malaikat saja. Indah~ Aku tidak berniat membuang bulu itu, baru kali ini aku melihat bulu seindag itu. Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai koleksiku saja. Aku manaruh bulu itu di toples kosong agar bulu itu tidak menghilang kalau ditiup angin kembali.

Menunggu~

Akhirnya sudah jam dua belas malam, pasti sebentar lagi suara itu muncul.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Hening~

Kenapa? Kok tidak ada suara nyanyian itu?

Mungkin telat kali ya? Aku menunggu satu jam lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada suaranya. Ini sudah lebih dari waktu biasanya dia bernyanyi kan? Kenapa tidak ada suara nyanyiannya? Ah~ Mungkin hari ini orang itu ada urusan makanya tidak bisa datang kesini dan bernyanyi kembali. Tapi kenapa saat aku tidak mendengarnya, hatiku menjadi sedih?

Aku tertidur dengan perasaan sedih di hati~

'_Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai, selamat tinggal Lucy_' aku mendengar suara, suara yang kukenal. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku~ Apakah itu mimpi?

Cup~

::

::

::

• _**Normal P.O.V**_ •

Kriiiiiiiing~

"Sudah pagi?" Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya akibat mendengar suara alarm yang berbunyi. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memengang dahinya.

'_Aku seperti merasakan ada yang mencium dahiku kemarin malam_'

Lucy bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah, dan akhirnya keluar juga dari rumah. Ia berjalan ke sekolah dan ia tetap saja berpikir kenapa suara itu tidak muncul kemarin malam

"Ternyata benar kemarin suara itu tidak bernyanyi. Kenapa ya?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, orang yang lewat di sebelahnya heran melihat Lucy seperti itu.

'_Aku merasa, suara itu tidak akan terdengar lagi. Hilang? Pergi entah kemana_'

Di sekolah, Lucy menceritakan hal tersebut pada Erza. Ia menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan. Ia tidak sanggup kalau pemikirannya itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Kamu tidak boleh egois seperti itu. Kalau itu memang benar-benar terjadi, kamu harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada" kata Erza, kata-kata itu benar adanya. Kita tidak boleh mementingkan kepentingan sendiri kalau orang tersebut tidak suka.

"Tapi apa aku bisa kehilangan suara itu?" tanyaku dengan lesu. Erza menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum, "Pasti bisa" katanya, itu membuat Lucy sedikit bersemangat kembali.

"Terima kasih, Erza" ucap Lucy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Natsu tidak seperti biasanya" Erza kembali membuka pembicaraan, kali ini mereka berbicara tentang Natsu.

"Benarkah?" Lucy langsung melihat ke arah Natsu, dan ternyata benar. Natsu sedang melihat ke luar jendela dengan berwajah datar. Itu yang orang lain lihat, tapi kalau Lucy melihat bahwa itu adalah wajah bersedih.

"Ya kan?" tanya Erza kembali.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Tapi mungkin dia memerlukan waktu untuk sendirian" Lucy berbicara seperti itu dan dapat anggukan dari Erza.

Yah~ Waktu cepat berlalu. Sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah, dan ada pengumuman yang mau diumumkan oleh wali kelas.

"Natsu, silakan maju ke depan" guru itu meminta Natsu agar mau ke depan. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?

'_Ada apa ya? Kenapa Natsu disuruh maju_?' Lucy bertanya dalam hati, apa pengumuman yang mau diumumkan? Kenapa Natsu harus maju ke depan?

"Aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini" seisi kelas langsung ribut mendengar bahwa Natsu akan meninggalkan sekolah.

Guru menjelaskan bahwa Natsu akan berhenti dari sekolah, tidak memberitahukan alasannya. Seisi kelas pada bersedih, mereka tidak mau kehilangan teman lagi~

**~ Atap Sekolah ~**

"Natsu, kenapa kamu berhenti dari sekolah?" tanya Lucy, Lucy sangat ingin tahu jawabannya. Walau Natsu tidak memberitahukan pada yang lainnya, mungkin pada Lucy ia akan memberitahukannya.

"Karena sebulan sudah berakhir" jawab Natsu, ia menatap Lucy yang sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di atap.

"Sebulan? Kenapa hanya sebulan?" Lucy menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa tidak sampai kenaikan kelas saja baru berhenti?

"Hanya segitu jatah yang diberikan oleh Ratu" jawab Natsu. Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Jatah? Ratu? Apa maksudnya?" Lucy semakin tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang Natsu bicarakan?

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya bukan manusia" Ternyata~ Natsu bukan manusia!

"Bukan manusia?" tanya Lucy tambah tidak mengerti. "Kalau bukan manusia lalu apa? Dari wujud, tingah, dan semuanya itu menunjukkan bahwa kamu adalah manusia, Natsu" ia tidak suka mendengar Natsu berbohong, ia tidak suka mendengar sebuah kebohongan. Dia pasti bohong, kan?

"Aku peri" Lucy tidak percaya, mana mungkin ada peri di dunia ini?

Tapi ketidakpercayaannya memudar saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam malam lewat. Sosok Natsu berubah~ Natsu terlihat seperti peri. Memiliki sayap, bulu-bulu yang ada di sayap itu, sama seperti yang kutemukan Lucy waktu itu.

"Natsu? Jadi apakah itu alasanmu pulang tergesa-gesa? Agar tidak ketahuan oleh murid lain?" tanya Lucy. Banyak pertanyaan yang sudah dilontarkan oleh Lucy, dan Natsu sudah menjawab juga pertanyaan itu.

"Ya~ Sebenarnya aku datang ke dunia ini selama sebulan karena aku mendapatkan tugas dari Ratu. '**Hiburlah, buatlah gadis itu senang bagaimana pun caranya**'. Aku tidak tahu orang seperti apa lagi yang akan kutemui. Apakah sama seperti orang-orang yang lainnya? Tapi saat aku melihatmu, ternyata kamu adalah orang yang berbeda dari orang yang kuhadapi biasanya" Natsu memberitahukannya sudah, kedatangan ke sekolah ini dan juga alasan datang ke dunia ini.

"Setiap orang yang kuhadapi adalah orang yang selalu mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi kamu tidak, aku salut padamu. Kamu masih bisa tersenyum walaupun hatimu terluka" dimulailah cerita oleh Natsu.

"Ayahmu meninggal sebulan satu minggu yang lalu. Selama seminggu kamu selalu bersedih dan mengurung diri di kamar. Makanya aku diutus untuk membuat kamu senang dan tersenyum kembali" jelas Natsu, ia sudah menceritakan semuanya sudah pada Lucy. Ia jadi tahu semua tentang Natsu.

"Dan aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum dengan nyanyianku" mendengar itu Lucy langsung syok, ternyata benar yang dikatakan Erza. Natsu ada hubungannya dengan suara itu.

"Jadi benar suara itu adalah milikmu?" Lucy bertanya kembali, ia ingin memastikan apakah benar Natsu yang memiliki suara itu?

"Ya" jawab Natsu.

"Jadi, selama ini itu suaramu? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah membertitahukannya sama sekali?" Kembali Lucy bertanya, ternyata orang yang selama ini dicari-carinya sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ada satu hal yang kutanyakan padamu, apakah kamu menyukai suaraku?" tanya Natsu, kini ia yang bertanya karena daritadi Lucy terus yang bertanya.

"Sangat~ Aku sangat menyukai suaramu, sangat" jujur saja, Lucy telah jatuh cinta dengan suara itu.

"Aku senang bahwa kamu menyukai suaraku. Dengan begini aku sudah sukses mengerjakan tugasku. Aku akan pergi" Lucy kaget mengatakan Natsu akan pergi. Apa masudnya?

"Pergi? Tapi Aku belum siap kehilangan suara itu" Lucy jujur, ia belum siap menerima hal itu. Kenapa harus sebulan?

"Hanya sebulan? Tidak bisakah lebih lama lagi?" Lucy bertanya, terus bertanya.

"Tidak, selamat tinggal" Natsu terbang ke langit, meninggalkan gadis yang mulai meneteskan ait matanya itu.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu~ Aku.. Masih mau mendengarkannya. Na-NATSU!"

'Aku telat, dia sudah pergi? Suara itu? Apa benar aku tidak bisa mendengarnya kembali? Padahal, suara itu membuat aku tenang. Membuat hatiku bahagia. Tapi kenapa hilang secepat itu?'

Lucy berlari~ Berlari ke rumahnya. Ia mau memastikan, apakah memang sudah benar-benar menghilang seutuhnya? Suara? Teman? Dan peninggalan milik Natsu? Bulu dari sayapnya dan rekaman suara itu?

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan tidak menutup pintunya kembali. Ia juga tidak membuka sepatu dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak ada?" Lucy kaget melihat bulu itu sudah tidak ada, menghilang dari dalam toples?

Kalau bulu tidak ada, apakah suara rekaman itu masih ada? Lucy langsung mengambil ponselnya, ia mengecek rekaman itu. Tapi saat rekaman itu diputar, hanya keheninganlah yang terjadi.

'_Mengapa? Semua yang kusuka menghilang?_' Lucy menangis dengan kencangnya, ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Semua kenangan dari Natsu telah hilang sudah.

Tapi ia tidak boleh bersedih, ia akan menunggunya kembali. Sangat menanti, sangat menantikan kedatangannya kembali.

'_Suara itu, apakah aku masih bisa mendengarnya?_'

_**Owari~**_

Selesai~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Cerita ini dibuat dengan kapasitas otak yang ada. Kalau kurang memuaskan maafkanlah daku.

Kalau gitu di-_review _ya biar aku tahu kesalahan yang terdapat pada fic ini. Kritik, saran dan pendapat kalian aku terima.

Oke

_Jaa~_


End file.
